The Heart Of A Killer
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: What happens when Merton can't take the bullying anymore? And he brings a weapon to school. Well, that's just what happens in this story. Who does he kill? Who does he injure? Does he try to kill Tommy? Read this story and find out. Rated T for violence.


**Author's Note: This story deals with gun violence. You have been warned. Also I don't own Big Wolf on Campus or any of the characters on the show so please don't sue. And this story is also inspired by the degrassi episode Time Stands Still (prt 1 &2). So I hope you enjoy the story. And please send me nice reviews.**

Chapter 1

Pleasantville High had always been peaceful. But Merton had gotten beat up. And I couldn't blame him for bringing a gun to school. But, I had never thought that he was gonna do something drastic. Let me go back to the beginning. I'll tell you about two days before it happened. It all started at school. As usual Merton had come to me and asked me to hide him from TNT.

"Tommy. I need help. Just wolf-out and beat up TNT for me please?", were Merton's exact words.

"Merton. I can't wolf-out in front of people.", I told him.

"Well, fine. You know I thought you were my friend but all you care about is keeping your secret a secret.", Merton said.

"Look. I am your friend.", I answered back.

And that made Merton mad. He rushed off. And then TNT came. "Hey Tommy. Have you seen Dingle?", They asked as I pulled out my poly sci book and headed off to class. "Um, no. Actually I haven't seen him all day today.", I said. :"Why don't you stay right here and I'll go check around the corner.".

Now TNT being who they were was not very bright. So I had to wolf-out very quietly and not get them rowdied up. That is until I heard a small squeal that I recognized as Merton's. "Where you going Dingle?", TNT asked a whimpering Merton whose face was now shoved against my locker. This did it. People or no people I was gonna wolf-out anyway. And I did. I rushed out to the hall where Merton was getting stuffed into the locker.

"A little help here please.", Merton cried out.

"Hey, it's the wolf-man.", Tim told his older more dumber brother.

They charged at me but as usual I came out on top. Merton had fell face-first to the ground cause he had lost his balance. I went over to him and helped him up. "Oh now you come to my rescue. Where were you when I was trying to get you to wolf-out earlier?", Merton asked as I reached my hand down to help him up. I had to admit. I was a little selfish with the werewolf thing but, I had a good reason.

"You okay, Merton?", I asked as Merton got on his feet.

"Aside from the fact that I almost got stuffed into a locker, I'm just peachy.", Merton said as he walked with me inside our Poly Sci class. Me and Merton sat beside eachother except for if Coach has some early practices and I have to leave. But, anyway back to the story.

After school was out, me and Merton had decided to do our homework together at my house. My mom, Sally Dawkins, came into the kitchen. "Hey sweetheart. Hey, Merton.", she said as she sat at the table. "How's the homework going?".

"It's going great. Except I'm having a bit of difficulty with this problem.", I said now working on my math homework.

Merton looked over my homework and said, "All you have to do is add this, subtract this with this and multiply by this to get the answer. You get it?", Merton asked as I looked at him curiously.

Merton sighed. I never got half of what he said. "You add 233 and 546 and subtract the answer with 479 and you multiply it by 230.", Merton said as he began on his own homework.

I finally got it. It's so much easier when someone explains it to me. "Merton, your mom called and told me that it's alright if you spend the night tonight.", Mom said as she sipped her coffee and sat at the table.

Later on that night we went to bed directly after dinner to check our homework. "Tommy, you got this problem wrong.", Merton said.

"Which one?", I asked as I leaned over his shoulder.

Of course I already knew. I was to busy thinking about Lori. "I'm usually good at math. I don't know why my grades are slipping in math.", I told him as I took my homework and looked over it again.

Merton rushed into school the next day and said, "Tommy, I have the perfect solution for the bullying problem.

**What is Merton's solution for the bullying problem? And why does Merton seem so anxious to show Tommy it? Find out next chapter.**


End file.
